The Truth (Style)
by dcrrt1056
Summary: Sam Testaburger lives with her single mother, Wendy Teataburger, in the city of New York. Sam never know her dad, and doesn't want to. She perfectly liked living with her crazy mother and f*ck up friends. But after getting in major trouble will she find out the secret truth? *Rated T for language* *A lot of Style*
1. Chapter 1

Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)

*Wendy P.O.V*

I had enough. First I lost Stan, and now I might loss my baby. It's all his fault, he is evil, that's why my baby can't be raised by them. This is why I must do this. I must. It is the only way I can live with my baby. I grabbed my already packed suitcase and purse. I doubly check to make sure I have everything.

_Money, check._

_Passports, check._

_Dippers, check._

_Extra clothes, check._

I think that's everything. Taking a big breath I made my way upstairs. There was a distinct cry that got louder and louder by every step. Soon I made it to the second floor. It was around midnight so it was almost pic black, the only thing you can see is a dim light from the end of the hall. In day light the hallway was a lime green, now it was a bluish glow to it. I started making it towards the end of the hall.

_Now or never. _I reach out and twist the doorknob. Opening it enough for me to slide in. Then I saw my baby. She was in the middle of the room in a white crib. Crying loudly. _See, this is why you should take her. They can't raise my baby. _I slowly made my way towards the crib. There she was. Trashing and turning, I picked her up and sooth her. Already she had black curly hair, startlingly blue eyes and tan skin.

_Just like her father_. After soothing her I picked up her blanket. It was blue and purple, with some green. I quickly warped her in it and made my way out of _Their _house. I got in the car and fasting the babysitter (**A/N I don't know what they are called)** and made my way to the nearest airport. Going far, far way where they never going to find us.

* * *

**A/N- Hey, first chapter! I'm going to update as soon as possible. BTW I love Style (StanXKyle) so no hate on the parings I chosen. THX**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do, all credit goes to them. I only own Sam and the plot**


	2. Chapter 2

Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)

*3 1/2 Months Later*

Stan's P.O.V

3 months, 15 days, 23 hours, 45 minutes, since Sam went missing. I remember the day clearly when I woke up to find my little daughter missing. The pain I got that day still didn't go away. In fact it only got worse. Not even Kyle could cheer me up. They had suspects, the main one was Wendy. Yes Wendy, the person who is the mother and who I loved, took Sam away from me. I can't believe it, even now I can't believe it. Sighing I looked up. Right in front of me was Kyle. He abandon his green hat so now his wild red hair was all over the place. He had some freckles, but not a lot. He still wear the same orange coat. And he still looked cute.

"Stan, are you listing?" His voice brooked me from my train of though.

"Ya, I'm listing now. You think we are going to find her?" I asked, hope slipping from my trough. He got up from his chair and went over by me.

"Stan, everyone is looking. We will find her someday. And on that day you'll never going to lose her again." He keen down and grabbed my hands. I felt my eyes getting watery.

"What happens if it's too late? What happens if Wendy Ki-" Kyle interrupted me.

"Stan, don't think like that. Wendy wouldn't kill Sam. She loves Sam." I nodded and let the tears slip away from my eyes. Kyle wiped the tears away and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going out and post posters of Sam. And your coming." After I agreed he left the room. He is right though, Wendy would never kill Sam. She loves Sam too much. I got up and start getting ready to post posters.

I will find Sam.

* * *

**A/N- Another chapter! :-)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own South Park Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I only own Sam and the plot. **

**LATER! THX FOR READING!11!11!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own South Park Matt Stone and Trey P****arker do. I only own Sam and the plot. Anything else goes to them.**

* * *

(10 years later)

Sam's P.O.V **( Sam is 10)**

"What should I say fat ass, 'Hi, sorry to bother you but can you please not fuck in public, alright thank you'?" I asked Lisa.

"I don't care dumb ass, just stop them from ruin the store" She replied

"Look who call me a dumb ass retard." I snapped back. Both me and Lisa work at Katie's some-what fancy family restaurant. And being sickos people are, there's a couple eating each others faces off.

"Don't call me a retard asshole!" Lisa screamed at me. I was being kind when I called her a retard. In truth she is just a fucked up c*nt **(A/N I will not put that up.) **She smells like one two. Lisa is a short, white, drama queen third grader with no soul. And that is the only nice thing you can say about her. She has a bigger ego then Farrah Abraham. And sadly I'm friends with this fucking dumb ass.

"Fine, if your just too pussy to say something about this then I will." Lisa started walking towards the couple. Man I hate her.

"Sam, stop fighting with Lisa and help me get my chores done so we can play XBOX 360!" A eager voice yelled in my ears, causing me to jump. I turned around to find Katie. Katie is a ginger. Like most gingers she has freckles and green eyes. She had on a black shirt with the worlds in bold saying ' u'r killing me'. I lovely shirt. And just some pair of jeans.

"You know she starts it. She always starts it." I mumbled the last part.

"What ever. All we have to do is deliver this last order." Katie said holding up a brown paper bag.

"Okay, bye." I turned the other way.

"Stop Samantha Lee Testaburger. Your helping me." And with that she was right beside me pushing me out the door with her.

"Oh come on Katie. It's your job!" I complained. But it fallen on deft ears, since she keep pushing me to keep going on. If you can explained Katie in two words, I'll say fucking stubborn.

"Shut up Sam, the faster we do this the more time we get to hang."

I let a deep sigh out, I know she was right, the faster we deliver that food the more time we can fuck up the world.


End file.
